The Rainstorm One shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke is walking home one day from work in a terrible rainstorm to see a limping fox. But what he didn't expect was for the fox to be the woman of his dreams. What will happen when then?


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am still looking for a beta. This is probably the longest one shot I will ever do. This was definitely the longest chapter on how much I wrote at once.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys.**_

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am twenty-seven, I have black hair, blackish brown eyes, and a strong body that I am confident about. Tonight I am currently walking home in a rainstorm. Thank god I brought my umbrella or I would have been drenched from working late at my company. I only live a mile away from my company so I didn't see it as a big deal but maybe I should have drove my car. A block away from my house I spotted in my peripheral an orange tail. I turned my head and spotted a fox that limped in the rain toward the bushes by a building close to my house. I don't know why but I felt the need to go help it especially since it looked injured. When I walked up to the bushes that it was in I started to hear it growl.

"Hey little fox you can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to coax the fox out the bush.

It stopped growling and slowly started to approach me. It sniffed me a little bit and pawed my hand. When it finally came out the first thing I saw was its beautiful blue eyes. It wasn't as small as I thought it was but it still looked pretty young for a fox.

"Come on little guy." I said and the fox immediately jumped into my hands.

He huddled closer to me and hell this fox feels like a walking heater. Its fur is soft even though its wet. It really seemed comfortable in my hands until it felt the need to crawl around my neck.

"No, no," I coaxed the fox bringing it back to my arms.

It settled in my arms and I started walking again toward my house. What the hell was a fox doing in the city anyway? That doesn't even make sense for it to be wondering around the city like this. Maybe I should call animal control in the morning so they could take the little one back to the wild. But for now I will take the little guy with me and give him a bath and check why he is limping. When I got to my house I unlocked my two-story house door. I had this house for three years and I am still not used to living alone in it. Ever since my brother moved away to make his own law firm called the Akatsuki on the other side of the country I have been here alone. The moment I took my shoes off and everything else I set the fox down and it started to wander around my house slowly. I was starting to follow it until my house phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello little brother, how are you doing?" my older brother Itachi asked.

"Good, what about you? Did you finally settle in over there?" I asked going to my kitchen to get a bottle of water.

I noticed the fox started to follow me. Before my brother got to answer me the fox started yelping like it was hungry and thirsty.

"Little brother, what is that?" Itachi asked.

"A fox I picked up," I said casually pouring some water into a bowl for him.

"You picked up a fox? But you live in the city." Itachi said.

"I know that's why I found it weird. He was limping so I knew I couldn't just leave him there." I said.

The fox seemed to understand what I was saying because he kept rubbing on my legs. Hang on I keep calling it a he when I never even looked to see what it actually was. I picked the fox up and found out it was a girl instead of a boy but once I picked it up it didn't want to be put down.

"You picked up a lot of animals when we were younger too so it shouldn't really surprise me that you still do it." Itachi said making me blush at the memory.

The fox followed my motions and stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Shut up Itachi, speaking of which the fox happens to be a vixen." I grumbled.

"Are you embarrassed now? You don't have to be embarrassed about it." Itachi said laughing.

"Shut up, hey have you talked to mother or father?" I asked.

"Not father but I have talked to mother. She told me she wished we would have stayed living together that way we wouldn't be alone so much. Father is still mad that I became a defense attorney so he still doesn't want to talk to me." Itachi said.

I sat at my table, "well I do get why mom said that. It's lonely in this house without anyone in it. Why did you make your law firm all the way on the other side of the country?" I said.

"Well you know chasing are dreams is what Uchiha's do. But I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now but I have found the woman of my dreams and I would love for you to be the first to meet her." Itachi said shocking me.

"I would love to meet the woman of your dreams." I said biting my lip.

My thirty-three-year-old brother found his love but I still haven't been successful at dating. I don't like woman throwing themselves at me but that's all they seem to ever do. I dated a few times but they never worked out. My brother was starting to believe I was gay but my mother always said that the right woman would land in my lap when the time was right. But when was the time going to be right?

"Don't be bitter little brother you won't be alone forever. I am sure a woman will swoop you off your feet sooner or later. She will love you exactly the way you are even with your faults." Itachi said.

"Did you have to say my faults asshole?" I said but I at least was smiling again.

"You know I had too," Itachi said.

"ITACHI! have you talked to your brother about us coming to see him over the weekend next week?" a woman said to Itachi.

"I am assuming that is the lovely woman of your dreams brother. So you're coming to see me next weekend then?" I said my eyebrow raising.

"Are you busy?" Itachi said in a hopeful tone.

"No, of course you can come by with the lovely lady." I said and the fox started yelping again.

"It seems like you have yourself a little lady that wants your attention so call me tomorrow about the files that you want me to look at." Itachi said.

"Okay bye," I said hanging up after my brother hung up.

I stood up and started to head for the bathroom because the little vixen needed a bath and I needed to get out of my wet clothes and shower too. The vixen started yelping again at me as I walked to my bathroom across the hall from the kitchen.

"What is it?" I ask the vixen.

She looked quite stubborn to enter the bathroom.

"What? You don't want to go take a bath?" I ask.

The vixen shook her head rather fast and ran off.

"Oh hell no, get your ass back here. How are you even running when you were limping a moment ago?" I yelled as I chased the vixen.

I swear she understands me because as she ran she yelped at me.

"Don't go yelping at me and get over here now." I yelled after chasing her in my living room.

After five minutes of chasing her I caught her as she growled at me I took her to the bathroom. She kept softly nipping at me to put her down but I didn't.

"Now, now calm down. I will feed you and then we can go to sleep once we both get clean. Now stop nipping at me." I said gently putting her in the tub as I closed the bathroom door so she couldn't get out.

She whined the whole time I cleaned her but she started to enjoy the warm water getting it everywhere from her splashing around. I was completely wet by the end of her bath. When I started drying her off I noticed the big cut on her paw.

"Is this the reason you were limping?" I ask her and she nodded her little fox head.

I swear I am sure this fox knows exactly what I am saying.

"Okay let me put a bandage on it and disinfect it." I said and stood to get my first aid kit.

I was really relieved that the first aid kit was in the bathroom because I am sure she would have run off and hid. I started to clean her wound as she whined again. Why do I do this knowing I am going to take her to the animal shelter? Maybe I can keep her. Doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Now listen here you, I got to take a shower don't get into anything while you're out there." I said.

The fox yelped and ran off into some unknown place in my house. I took off all my clothes and stepped into shower letting the hot water beam down my back. What am I thinking? I can't keep that fox. I am never really home who will take care of it while I am on my business trips? Maybe it will help me to have something to come home too. I started to soap up my body and cleaning myself thoroughly after cleaning her and being outside during the rainstorm. As I was finishing up and getting out the shower I heard my phone ring again and the fox yelping at the bathroom door. Maybe she will be useful.

I walked out the bathroom in a towel and walked to my house phone again that I placed on the table after my conversation with Itachi.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi honey," my mother Mikoto said.

"Hi mom," I said as I walked back to my bathroom to continue getting on my boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt on while I talked to her.

"What are you doing next weekend?" my mother asked.

"Busy mom, why? What's going on?" I ask pouring more water in the vixen's bowl and walking to the freezer to pull out some meat that I wanted to cook.

"That's too bad, me, your father, and Shusui wanted to come by you for the weekend." My mother said.

"How about you come this weekend? I'm not busy." I said knowing I would be making my mother happy.

"Really?" my mother questioned.

"Hn," I grunted as I pulled everything I needed out the cabinets and the refrigerator.

"That's good to hear. Too bad Itachi won't be around we could have had a family dinner." My mother said.

"Maybe I can get him to come." I said.

"Really? You will really try to get him to come?" my mother asked sounding excited.

"I can try, but it might have to wait until next weekend if that's the case." I said.

"But I thought you said you would be busy?" my mother questioned.

"I will be but I can make room for you guys at night and for the rest of the weekend." I said covering up my lie.

"Okay well just let me know when you talk to Itachi." she said.

"Okay mother," I said.

"Alright Sasuke I got to go now. My friend is coming over and I haven't seen her since she had a baby so I will talk to you later." My mother said hanging up on me.

"Mom's friend is coming over? How long has that been? I know she hasn't been around since a little bit after I was born." I mused to myself.

My mother's best friend hasn't been around for majority of the time of my childhood but they always talked about how she had a daughter and that they wanted me to be with her but I never met her not once and not only that but I never met her husband either, only my father and brother have met him.

I was deep in thought as I cooked my dinner forgetting about the fox for a moment there until I turned to see her sitting in a chair like a human.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked looking at her with amusement.

She tilted her head to the side and yelped again.

"Okay you can be up there until the food is done." I said to it as I turned to finish cooking the rice.

As the food was done being cooked I was setting up two plates for the fox too not knowing what a fox really eats. But it seemed really excited to eat what I cooked so I don't think it really mattered what I fed it. She started going crazy around my feet as I set the plate on the floor and set mine on the table. She started eating immediately and I sat an ate my food calmly. When she was done with her food which was extremely fast she walked into the other room and laid down on the couch.

I finally finished my food and walked to the living room noticing it was really late and that I needed to get some sleep having to wake at five in the morning. As I walked to my stairs the fox spotted me and followed me to the stairs. In my opinion the fox seemed to want to really be by me. I picked her up and took her upstairs with me to my bedroom. She licked my cheek and I gave her a warm smile setting her on my bed. I set my alarm on with my phone as I put it on the charger and laid on my bed. For some reason unknown to me I couldn't help but get weary and fall asleep right away.

When I awoke the next morning I noticed my bed was empty and I could smell cooking. Who is in my house? My brother has a key but he wouldn't come without telling me. Okay yeah he would but not right now. I slowly walked down the stairs with caution and walked into my kitchen to find a blonde haired woman in there with my clothes on. She had long blonde hair that went up to her knees even in the ponytail she had it in, she has perfect tan skin, but that wasn't the point how did she get in without setting the alarms. One thing I noticed was that her arm was bandaged up. Where the hell is the fox?

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I said voicing I was in the room.

She didn't really seem fazed at all by my tone or demeanor toward her. She just turned around and looked at me with the most beautiful eyes just like the fox's eyes and a bright smile that said she knew me.

"Hi, I'm Naruko." The woman said gently.

"Okay, how did you get in my house?" I said trying to keep my composure as I looked around for the fox.

"You let me in of course." Naruko said.

"What? When did I do that?" I said looking back at her noticing she had whisker like scars on her face.

If I wasn't so worried on how she got in my house and where the fox was I would definitely compliment her on her beauty.

"Last night when you picked me up." Naruko said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I didn't even need a mirror to know I was looking at her like she was crazy because I am sure she is.

"I didn't and wouldn't pick up a random woman ever. I only picked up a vixen yes… no fucking way. Who are you? What are you?" I said backing up as she walked closer to me.

"Ahh you finally figured it out then. If you need proof, I can tell you what you fed me last night and that you talked to your brother and your mother." Naruko said with verbal confirmation.

"No fucking way, you're the fox?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Naruko said turning around to finish cooking.

I walked over toward her to see more closely and noticed how similar her eyes were and that she smelled like the soap that I used on her. You got to be kidding me. This is the fox.

"Oh no no no we have to talk about this. Tell me how this is possible." I said shaking my head in complete disbelief. I might have to go to work late today because this was not something I am use too.

Naruko smiled and put two plates on the table for both of us to eat but I knew I more than likely won't be able to eat because this upset my stomach. She sat down and started eating while I just stared at her. Her eyes looked up at me and she stopped eating.

"You're not going to eat?" Naruko asked tilting her head.

"I will but I want an explanation first." I said only looking at her.

Naruko's hair really stood out and so did her bright smile but it was nothing compared to her eyes they were beautiful brighter than anything I have ever seen.

"How should I explain this to you? Umm… okay my kind has the ability to change into a fox but we have to be both at all times every day not just one. Like for example my father he is only a fox during the day well not no more but I am the opposite as him I am a fox during the night time every night. The only way to stop us from automatically changing into are other form is to fall in love and that person to fall in love with us. But I haven't fell in love or no one has fallen in love with me yet so I am stuck in both forms until then." Naruko explained.

I know my mouth dropped hearing her story. I just couldn't believe it. How was I supposed too?

"How do I know that is true?" I asked.

"Are you serious? Why would I lie?" Naruko questioned.

"This is pretty unbelievable you know?" I said.

"Well I understand that but why would I lie? I have no reason to lie to the person that helped me last night." Naruko said looking down at her food.

"Okay, I believe you. So what were you doing in the city in your fox form?" I asked.

"I wasn't trying to be in the middle of the city but I lost track of time and changed in an alleyway. I was going to leave without saying something but I felt wrong doing that to you." Naruko said.

I couldn't help but smile when she said that.

"So that explains why you could understand me so well." I mumbled.

"Yip," Naruko said continuing to eat her food.

I looked up at her and smiled understanding why she didn't want me to give her a bath.

"That's why you didn't want me to give you a bath." I said looking at her.

She blushed immediately after I said that and I had to chuckle thinking it was cute. Now, what the hell am thinking about.

"My father is the only male to ever see me and clean me in that form." Naruko said with a bright blush on her face.

"Well you sure as hell weren't going to be running all over my house wet." I said with a smile.

"Whatever," Naruko grumbled.

"How old are you? I am only curious because you look as old as me." I asked.

"I am twenty-seven." Naruko said nodding her head. "Well I am turning twenty-seven next month in October." Naruko concluded.

"I was born in July so that makes me older than you, huh?" I said holding my head from my arm.

"Whatever, I never got your name yesterday. What is it?" Naruko asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said and at that moment it looked like blood drained from her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mom and your mom are friends." Naruko said shocking me.

"Wait what?" I said putting my hands up.

"My mom is your mom's best friend that will be visiting her. Kushina Uzumaki," Naruko said.

Oh hell no, you got to be kidding me. So I met her daughter without our parents even introducing us.

"You got to be kidding me," I said putting my head on the table.

"Yeah that's how I feel," Naruko said.

"Forget about that, we didn't meet because of them. We met because I decided to bring an injured fox home after I saw it limping across the street in the middle of the city. Speaking of which, how did you get that injury?" I said.

"Someone tried to catch me and I bit them and they cut my arm." Naruko answered.

"Do you live around here or something?" I asked.

"Yeah I live two blocks away from here in the apartment buildings that I hid by." Naruko responded finishing her food.

"That's why you went there." I said.

Naruko nodded her head. So she never eats unless it's during the day. How does she survive at night if she doesn't make it home in time? Would if something happens to her? I might regret this but it shouldn't hurt.

I bit my lip, "Naruko, do you by chance want to stay here?" I asked nervously thinking she might say no.

Naruko quickly glanced at me with a shocked expression.

"You got to be kidding me?" Naruko questioned with wide eyes.

"No I'm not, I may regret this later but I am nervous for you to be alone in that apartment especially because you might be stuck outside like last night. It makes me worried that you might get killed on the street if you're stuck out at night like that. Please at least consider it and you can tell me later when I get out of work." I said thinking I was insane with coming up with this conclusion but I wasn't lying I would be worried about her if I didn't know if she was okay or not.

She bit her lip and nodded her head that she would think about it.

"Sasuke, I have to get going. I have to head home so if you don't mind me wearing your clothes." Naruko said looking down in a pair of my jogging pants and a t-shirt that I barely use but had my family symbol on it.

"That's fine," I said and she ran out the kitchen.

"Hang on," I screamed before I even realized it.

"Yeah?" Naruko said popping her head back in the kitchen.

"What about shoes?" I asked.

"It's fine, I am just going to run over to my house. I should be fine as long as I have clothes on. I don't want to walk outside naked." Naruko said not sure if I would take my clothes away from her.

"Take my slippers," I said.

She did and ran out the house not saying another word to me. Time to get ready for work for me. I do hope that she comes back to my house or I will be worried about her and have to ask her parents where she lives. Well wait I do know where she lives I just have to figure out what apartment she lives at.

I got dressed and watched the news for how the weather was going to be later on tonight because I didn't want to be out in a storm again tonight. I saw that it was going to be a calm night and wasn't going to storm again so I had nothing to worry about. I decided to walk knowing I would get to work on time today too.

When I finally got to my job I was the first one in along with my secretary.

"Sakura, do I have any meetings today?" I asked.

"You only have one today right after lunch." Sakura said.

"Okay, who is it for again?" I said and walked into my office.

"It's Rasengan organization." Sakura said as we got off the elevator.

"Yeah that new company that has a woman as the president. I am excited how the woman does with the proposal that I have for her company." I said with a smile actually excited to have a conversation with an intelligent woman.

"Yeah I also heard that her Vice is Shikamaru Nara." Sakura said.

"You're kidding?" I asked shocked.

"Nope, he should be here with her today. From what I heard he has always been with that family doing business with him and followed her to make her own company. They are close from what I hear from my friend Ino." Sakura said.

I couldn't be deterred though because I was actually excited to meet a woman that can run and conduct her own company. I want to meet this woman even if she is with the famous Shikamaru Nara. Five hours passed since I got in and I thought it would be best to call my older brother now.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said.

"Hey, did you get those files? Did they seem good to you?" I asked.

"The proposal seemed quite well. Copy these please. Yes, thank you. Sorry little brother I am extremely busy right now. Can I call you before your lunch time?" Itachi said.

"Yeah just make sure you call me because I need to know if the proposal is good enough for the presentation I have to give today after lunch." I said.

"Okay, be sure to call me in one hour that way we can talk before I go to a court case that way you can be prepared. Bye little brother got to go now." Itachi said hanging up on me.

"Not a surprise there but maybe I should call my father to look at the proposal." I mused loudly.

"Mr. Uchiha sir, Rasengan organization is on line one do you want me to take a message or would you like to talk?" Sakura asked threw the intercom.

"I will talk," I said turning my intercom off and answering the phone.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha here." I said casually like I haven't thought of the meeting all day.

Maybe this was my dream woman. Who knows?

"Hi Mr. Uchiha this is Shikamaru Nara I was calling you personally to let you know we might be an hour late because an emergency came up where the president had to step out until a little bit after lunch. If you can't reschedule I can always take her place and we can do the meeting." Shikamaru said.

"No, it's fine. You two can come together." I said thanking God that he was on my side for today.

"So you don't mind that we have to come an hour later?" Shikamaru asked.

"No it's fine just make sure it's no longer than that." I said.

"Okay, see you then. He said it was fine so do it while you can." Shikamaru said before hanging up the phone.

What the fuck was that about? Why do I feel like I was just being jerked around? Oh well that gives me more time to look over the proposal. It was a little bit after lunch when I decided to call my brother back.

"Sasuke, hey I read the proposal and I think you should redo paragraph three it isn't written well so change it up and then reread paragraph five and let me know what you think about what I did to it. I am sending it to you now through email." Itachi said speaking slightly quick.

"Okay," I said going to my email.

"I have been having a long day. How is your day going?" Itachi asked.

"Slow surprisingly. Mother wants to come to my house this weekend and next weekend with Shusui and father." I said going through my email printing the proposal.

"Are you actually going to have them over the weekend I am coming?" Itachi whined as he typed on his laptop.

"Come on Itachi, I will save some time where I meet your woman then you can introduce her to everyone if your serious about her. Mom really wants to see you and you haven't seen Shusui in four years. Let's have a family dinner. And what the fuck Itachi you really fucked up the third paragraph that's why it didn't work. Stupid bastard," I said not believing my brother mixed his work with mine.

"Oh my bad, I will look at it again. How was paragraph number five?" Itachi asked as he went back to reading the proposal I'm sure to correct what he messed up.

"That was actually really good. It could have been better but I think it should be fine for the presentation. Brother, I really need to ask you about something. Do you think you have time to hear me out?" I asked wanting to find out more about Naruko's family.

"What is it? I just finished the third paragraph so check your email." Itachi said.

"Do you remember mother's friend Kushina Uzumaki?" I asked.

"Yeah why? Hang on Sasuke she was only around for a while how do you know who she is?" Itachi asked fully curious.

"Mom talked to me a lot about her. But what I wanted to know is have you ever met her daughter?" I asked.

"No I only met her husband and her. After the baby was born the only person that really came around mom was Kushina even when mom asked her to bring her daughter around she said that Minato wouldn't allow it." Itachi explained.

"Oh, well paragraph three was good. And what do you mean he wouldn't allow it?" I asked.

"He just wouldn't and we never saw him after that until after you were in college and out of the house along with me." Itachi said.

"Oh, thanks brother for looking it over." I said.

"Wait Sasuke… why did you want to know all that information?" Itachi questioned.

"Because I met their daughter." I said hanging up before my brother could question me more than usual.

I knew he would call me back but I didn't want to talk to him about that right now I needed to get to the presentation room before the meeting started and to set up everything.

I walked out my office, "Sakura, if my brother calls tell him I am in a meeting." I said walking toward the meeting hall. "And send the Rasengan Organization to the meeting room." I said continuing to walk to the meeting room with all the things that I needed.

"Sasuke," Neji called to me as he walked up to me.

"What's up?" I said.

"I don't have one of the documents from the Rasengan Organization. They never sent it to me." Neji explained.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." I said walking with Neji behind me.

"It seems to be missing the documents with their names on it." Neji said.

"Damn them, why do I feel like I am in a joke with these people?" I mumbled.

"You shouldn't feel that way Sasuke." I heard a female voice say so I turned around to see Naruko in a dress outfit with Shikamaru next to her.

"Why am I not surprised by you anymore?" I said walking up to her.

"It's nice to see you too Sasuke. I just wanted it to be a surprise that we will be working together if it's worth it but knowing you it will be wonderful." Naruko said smiling at me.

I felt my face heat up by her comment.

"Boss, are you blushing?" Neji whispered to me.

"No, come to the back meeting room." I said walking away turning away from everyone.

"Naruko, did I miss something?" I heard Shikamaru ask her.

"We just already met each other." Naruko said not elaborating any more than that.

"Okay," Shikamaru said and followed her into the office.

The meeting took two hours and not only that but I got at least fifty calls from my mother and Itachi telling me that they needed to talk to me that it was an emergency.

"So… it will be a pleasure doing business with you." Naruko said with a smile holding her hand out for me to shake.

I bit my lip nervous to be around her. "Pleasure is all mine," I said shaking her hand. "Did you think about it?" I asked tilting my head and leaning against the table staring at her.

"I did, and I don't think it will be a smart idea seeing as we don't really know each other like that for me to feel comfortable living in a house with you." Naruko said leaning next to me. "But we can get to know each other if that's what you want." Naruko said surprising me.

"Sounds amusing," I said pulling out my phone to get her number. "Let me get your number." I asked.

"Sure," Naruko said taking his phone from him to put her number in it.

"Naruko, got to go." Shikamaru said from in the hallway.

"You know not to call me during the night because I won't get it." Naruko said walking toward Shikamaru.

I didn't say anything just stood there.

"Naruko, you know we have to go to the next meeting we're already on a tight schedule." Shikamaru said pulling Naruko with him.

"Oh chill out Shika, we will be at the other meeting soon enough." Naruko said holding Shikamaru's arm.

That for some reason irritated me. Shikamaru turned around to look at me and gave me a snotty smirk. Which annoyed me to no end. I hope I see her soon but if I don't we for sure will talk soon.

My day wasn't particularly fun but it was amusing. I learned something new about Naruko and I am quite happy about it. She was really close to her dad and her dad seemed to teach her everything she knows. I don't know about her and Shikamaru's relationship but I'm sure they aren't together like that at least I hope not. I wonder if he knows about her foxy situation.

The end of the day for me means I get to walk home and make myself another dinner alone. Maybe I should just order take out so I don't waste any of my food. My family should be coming this weekend and next weekend. But with how long their staying I might have to go by more food. Dango and pocky for Itachi and my mother. Lobster for my father. Shusui still eats egg omelets so I am sure I don't have any more eggs so that would be good to buy. As for Itachi's woman I don't know what she likes so maybe it would be good to ask him what she likes.

By the time I was done thinking about all the food that I was going to get for when my family came over I was already at home. I didn't spot the tail in my yard right away but when I did I was happy about it.

"Didn't expect to find you here?" I said.

She yelped at me jumping into my hands.

"I thought you said that you don't want to stay with me." I said with a smirk.

She nipped my face gently and yelped.

"So your using me for food, huh? Okay I understand." I said playing around.

Naruko climbed up my chest to my shoulders to bite my ear a bit rougher than before but I was still fine. I can't help but now think that this happens to be a beautiful twenty-six-year-old woman on top of me now.

"Okay, okay I'm only playing with you." I said putting my hands up defensively.

When I opened my door the first thing I heard was my phone ringing knowing it would be either my mother or my brother calling me asking me about Naruko so I just answered to get it over with.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, why didn't you answer your phone at all today?" my mother screamed at me.

I knew she was mad if she was using my whole name.

"I was busy today mom. I had a meeting that lasted three hours so I couldn't answer my line. Then I had to finish up the paperwork involving that investment." I said professionally while I took my tie off.

"That is no excuse to ignore all my calls." My mother said.

How could she be with my father for that many years and think that it was possible for someone to stop what they're doing in business to answer a personal call?

"Honey, he was doing business he couldn't answer your call. It is bad business," my father Fugaku explained.

Thank you father.

"Let me see the phone," my father said.

There was shuffling around until I heard someone again.

"Hello Sasuke," my father said.

"Hello father," I said.

"How was the meeting? I heard it was with Rasengan Organization." My father said as diplomatic as ever.

"It went good and I closed the deal. So we're officially in business together." I said heading to the living room to sit down.

Naruko was still on top of me but she was laying down on me looking like she was sleeping.

"I heard it was Minato's daughter that closed the deal. Well seeing as that is her business that her and Shikamaru built together." My father said which slightly irritated me that made me tighten my grip on her.

She looked up at me like she knew what I was thinking. She stood up on me getting into my face, I tried to back up but we were sitting on the couch I couldn't back up much.

"Sasuke?" my father called to me breaking my eye contact with Naruko.

"Yes?" I said pushing her off of me and getting off the couch completely.

"Did you talk to Itachi?" my father asked.

"I am supposed to call him back the only time we talked is when he looked something over for me during work." I said.

I wound up in the kitchen not wanting to be too close to Naruko at the moment because I was nervous.

"So, you're going to call him and ask him then?" my father asked.

"Yes," I said still not being able to shake off my nervous twitch.

"Okay good, your mother still wants to talk to you so I will see you on the weekend." My father said getting off the phone with me handing it to my mother.

"So Itachi told me that you met Naruko. Is that true?" my mother asked me.

"Yes so?" I said.

"What did you think of her?" my mother asked curiously.

Tell me why that is the very moment Naruko had to come in my kitchen.

"She seems wonderful," I said trying to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible.

"When did you meet her and how did you meet her?" my mother questioned.

"Yesterday and I helped her out a little bit." I said trying my best to end the conversation.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" my mom said.

I didn't even get to answer before I heard a low growl from Naruko. I look over to her and she is staring at me like I didn't something wrong then jumped at me biting me in my leg.

"OWW… what the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed falling to the floor.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" my mom asked worried about me.

"I have to call you back." I said hanging up on her not giving her a chance to say anything else.

I looked at Naruko and she seemed to be glaring at me also.

"What the fuck was that about?" I said glaring at her sitting on the floor.

Naruko just whipped her tail and spun around sitting down in front of me but ignoring me completely. I crawled to her not understanding what her problem was but I was intending to get to the bottom of it. When I finally got next to her I pulled her into my lap.

"What's wrong with you crab ass?" I asked knowing she wouldn't be able to answer but I still wanted her to know that I was concerned.

She huffed and gave a low growl but stayed in my lap.

"I know I can't understand you now but you can still tell me tomorrow what I said that bothered you." I whispered. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked pulling her face to mine.

She tried to avert her eyes away from my gaze but she couldn't exactly ignore me. I started to pet her by her ears where I figured out she liked being pet at. Man this vixen was going to drive me crazy huh? I started to hear something that sounded like a purr and realized she was starting to fall asleep on me. I made something quick which was a frozen pizza but I still carried her around in my arms because she seemed relatively calm being there so I didn't want to disturb her.

When I finally ate my pizza and she ate the pieces I gave her I went back upstairs only to be followed by her to my bedroom.

"Naruko, do you really think you should be sleeping in my room? I have a bedroom down the hall you can use." I said not really wanting to sleep by her knowing she was going to be a grown woman when I woke.

Even though I gave her that option she still jumped on my bed dead set on sleeping next to me. Not that I minded I just wanted her to know she had somewhere else to sleep. I fell asleep fairly quickly tonight.

When I woke up this morning I was the first to wake and boy did I get a surprise of a lifetime probably three. I never expected to find Naruko naked in my bed. The first thing that I did spot on her was the tattoo on her stomach. I jumped out my bed immediately and threw my blanket on her immediately. It's not like I never had sex or anything like that but it meant nothing to me it was purely to satisfy my partner's pleasure need that they had. But this seemed way more intimate. She knew she would be naked and that is what made him all the more nervous.

My first instinct was to fall back asleep and pretend to be asleep until she woke up but then I noticed we were both running late. Well I was at least.

"Naruko, NARUKO! Get up," I said rather loudly.

She jumped up immediately and was fully alert to her surroundings and found me by my bedroom door.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your naked," I said plainly.

"Oh," Naruko said covering herself more with my blanket.

Okay I won't be washing that blanket because man is there every man's wish to have a vixen in their bed.

"Do you want me to give you clothes?" I asked inching to my closet.

"Yes please," Naruko asked politely.

I walked to my closet rather quickly nervous as hell. I won't be able to get that image out of my head for a while.

"Sasuke, maybe you should go to the bathroom and I can get my own clothes." Naruko said looking down at me.

"Why?" I asked not understanding why.

"Look down," Naruko said blushing.

I looked down throwing all the clothes out my hands and running out the room. Oh my god I can't believe I was hard and didn't even know it. She probably is going to look down on me now.

When I was done in the bathroom I went downstairs to see that Naruko was making coffee. I can't believe I am shy to talk to a woman.

"Sasuke?" Naruko said.

As I looked up at her I noticed she was just as shy and nervous as I was.

"Yes?" I said sitting at the table.

"I was considering taking you up on that offer with staying with you." Naruko said surprising me.

"What if I don't want to do the offer any more?" I said with a smirk.

"Well does it still stand?" Naruko asked raising her eyes to look me directly in them.

Her beautiful eyes caught mine and I couldn't say no to her. I shook my head yes immediately. This is bad she already has this much control over me and we aren't even together.

"Thank you," Naruko said walking up to me giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving the kitchen.

I paused at her not believing that she just kissed me to hear the sound of her leaving out the house with my clothes once again and probably another pair of my slippers. I bit my lip again for the second time today. How am I going to deal with a naked Naruko every day? I can believe I had a problem like that this morning. I put my hands in my hair pushing my hair back.

I started to get ready for work and headed out my house. I got to my job quite later than usual more people were there compared to no one being there when I usually get there.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha," a worker of mine said.

"Sasuke, why you come so late? You're usually the first person here along with Sakura." Neji said walking up to me.

"Busy morning," was all I said.

"Woman troubles?" Neji said raising his eyebrows.

"Why would you assume that?" I said walking faster to my car because I didn't want to have this conversation with Neji this early in the morning.

"Because nothing would ever distract you. Was it the woman you from the other company?" Neji questioned wisely.

"No it's nothing like that." I said in front of my office.

Sakura was staring at us. I'm sure she was shocked that I wasn't the first one here with her but it didn't matter to me.

"Sure it's not Sasuke," Neji said and walked off to his office.

Why did I hire him? I turned around to look at Sakura and she seemed to be fully intent on finishing her work on her laptop.

"Sakura, has anyone called me? Also, what is on my agenda today?" I asked.

Sakura raised her head and gave me a paper I was sure were messages for me. Then she stood to follow me into my office.

"You have a meeting with Orochimoru's assistant today at eleven. Jiraya-san at one and Itachi has been calling non-stop since I got in this morning." Sakura said.

"Tch' I hate my meetings with Kabuto they are agonizingly long. Jiraya can you push it back to one-thirty. And as for this note you gave me from Kakashi tell him if he wants to talk to me come after my meetings. As for my brother he is insane and I will handle him. Why he didn't call my phone boggles my mind." I said sitting on my chair setting up my desk.

"He hasn't called your cellphone?" Sakura asked quirking her eyebrow.

"No that idiot hasn't," I said putting my stuff together for my two meetings.

"Well thank god it's Friday tomorrow." Sakura said walking out of my office.

"Yeah thank god," I said but then thought about the current situation I was in with Naruko and thought what the fuck was I going to do about that one.

I was in my own train of thoughts when my cell phone went off showing I had a call and it just so happened to be by the person that I was thinking about at the moment.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Sasuke, I was thinking about what we talked about earlier over coffee and was thinking was it even a good time to move in since your parents will be by for the next two weekends." Naruko expressed my exact concerns.

"I was thinking the exactly the same thing." I said smiling at the fact that she was thinking it through also.

"So what should we do?" Naruko said curiously.

"You can still come and we can figure something out without them knowing if that is what you want?" I said.

"I would like that," Naruko said.

"Good, I will get out early today so we can meet up before you change to eat dinner if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Sure, what time are you getting out?" Naruko asked.

"Around four," I said.

"Sounds good," Naruko said in a cheery tone. "Meet you at your house," Naruko said.

"Okay talk to you later." I said hearing her hang up after that.

I had a smile on my face when I got rudely interrupted by Orochimoru's assistant just walked into my office like he owned the place making me want to hit him.

"Sasuke sir, I tried to stop him but he just ignored me." Sakura said running in my office after him.

"Yes Sakura I understand he's a bastard. He doesn't know the difference between a door to a window." I said clearly irritated.

"Why so grum, Sasuke?" Kabuto asked with his usual smirk that I hate.

"Because I have to have a meeting with your corrupt I mean cooperation. The insanity in this is beyond me." I said with an eerily smile that showed how menacing I was.

"Oh it will just be an hour or two of your time. Be calm," Kabuto said.

"No that's where your mistaken it will be an hour no more. I have more pressing matters today that can't be ignored and won't be ignored because of you. Sakura you may go," I said menacing shooing her away.

That meeting lasted long enough to make me want to find the tallest building and just jump off it. It consisted of mostly arguing with each other but once he left I got notified that my other meeting was ready to go so I ran to it. That meeting wasn't as long as the first one thank god. Never again will I have these two meetings next to each other again it gave me a headache. Now that I was done with all my work for the day I was ready to go home so I decided to leave early. As I walked out the door my phone started ringing.

"Hello Itachi," I said knowing it was him.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Itachi said irritated.

I could tell he was irritated by the sound of his voice because he is always so sensitive in his voice.

"I was busy, so what do you want?" I said slightly irritated because I didn't really want to deal with all this bullshit tonight I just want to go out to dinner with Naruko tonight before she changed into an animal again.

"Don't get snippy with me little brother when you're the one that hung up on me yesterday before I could say anything to you. Not only that but you never called me back after that so don't get lippy with me." Itachi said.

"Just tell me what you want. I am busy," I said not bothering to enter the elevator because I knew my brother would be mad so I just went down the stairs.

"So, you met the daughter? Did you like her? How did you meet her? And I told mom we could have that dinner next weekend. I will be getting off the plane at two that day so don't plan anything and pick me and her up." Itachi said.

"Yeah whatever. Seriously I don't want to talk about that until I actually know what's going on myself. I met her a few days ago." I said shaking my head because of all my brother's questions.

So damn irritating why does he have to talk so much about unnecessary things.

"How do you not know if you like her or not?" Itachi questioned.

"Because I just met her you idiot." I said walking out the building toward my house.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Itachi questioned.

"Shit what do you want from me your fucking annoying and it's driving me crazy. If I fall in love with her I will let you know first, okay does that make you feel better?" I said completely frustrated.

"You don't have to get so angry Sasuke. I just wanted to know," Itachi said.

I face-palmed because my brother was driving me completely crazy.

"Itachi, I will talk to you later." I said threw gritted teeth.

"Okay little brother," Itachi said hanging up.

I was so damn irritated by everyone today all I wanted to do was see her smile. I touched the cheek that she just so happened to kiss earlier. I want to talk to her and get to know her better. I decided I wanted to call her.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruko said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner at my house or is it our house or have dinner out?" I asked with a smile on my face just from hearing her voice.

"I am tired of eating out so I would love to have some of your cooking. Where are you? It sounds loud." Naruko asked.

"Heading home, got out of work really early today thankfully. It was a long stressful day filled with many annoyances." I said honestly.

"Be sure to cook a good meal without letting what annoyed you today sully the meal we're going to have." Naruko said chuckling. "Hey and maybe you can tell me about it so you can be less stressed about it." Naruko said shortly after.

"Maybe I can," I said with a light smile as I waited by the lights to turn green.

"I will see you there Sasuke with an extra pair of clothes." Naruko said sounding like she was laughing as she said that.

"Yeah be sure to have those." I said biting my lip remembering earlier.

"Sasuke… you're being naughty." Naruko said dragging my name out.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I got on the street my house was on.

"You were just thinking about this morning, weren't you?" Naruko asked sounding like her interest was piqued.

"No… okay maybe I was but hey I didn't look at anything." I said defending myself.

"Sure you didn't Sasuke," Naruko said teasing me.

"I didn't, I wasn't trying to invade your privacy even though you were naked in my bed." I said teasing her now.

"Not fair," Naruko whined.

"What's not fair is to wake up to a beautiful woman in my bed." I said playfully.

"I am sure you had plenty of beautiful woman in your bed." Naruko said playfully.

"No woman has entered my house accept for you." I said in a quiet tone.

"You're kidding?" Naruko said sounding shocked.

"You seem shocked?" I said going to my kitchen since I was already in my house.

"Well yeah, your beautiful and you haven't got snatched up yet is amazing in itself." Naruko said sounding surprised.

"I will take that as a compliment." I said.

"Well you should because I don't tell very many that they are good looking." Naruko said with a smile I am sure she had on her face.

"Well… you don't look so bad yourself. As a vixen and as yourself." I said abruptly making myself nervous.

"Thank you, but I got to go and finish my work so I can make dinner with you." Naruko said.

"Okay later," I said.

I got my small later from her and hung up. Since I was already in my kitchen I started to pull out everything I needed to so I could cook for us. when it got around four I started to cook and by the time it got six I expected her to be here by now but she wasn't. I looked outside thinking maybe she was in her fox form and was running late but she wasn't outside my house so I walked by her apartments and didn't see her around there. I was getting frustrated all I wanted was to see her and she wasn't around.

I went back home completely frustrated that I made a dinner and she wasn't around that I threw everything off my table. The first time I actually do something nice for a woman and I get shitted on. This grated my nerves so bad that I went to sleep early tonight. When I woke in the morning my irritation didn't subside in the slightest.

I didn't care that it was Friday and that my family was coming I didn't care that I had to go to a meeting today with Naruko's company I was insanely pissed off that she blew me off. When I got to my office me and Sakura were once again the first ones in and she knew to stay away from me.

My cellphone started to ring and I noticed it was the source of my anger calling me. I was so mad that I just ignored it not being able to deal with her at the moment. Maybe Neji can fill in for me today so I can deal with my family. Instead of unpacking my things I got right back up and left my office in search for Neji because I knew he always comes shortly after me.

"Neji," I said knowing my voice sounded completely irritated.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Neji asked knowing something was bothering me.

"I won't be able to be here today or do the meeting at the Rasengan company today so can you go for me and not fuck up the deal?" I said.

"Sure, but are you okay? I can tell something is wrong." Neji said full of concern.

"I'm fine just do what I told you to do." I said and walked back to Sakura.

"Sakura, I am leaving for the day so make sure everything gets addressed to Neji today." I said and walked away not giving her the chance to agree or not.

I walked out the building and ran right into the person I didn't want to see.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Naruko said trying to come up to me but I backed up and started walking without letting her touch me.

"Damn it Sasuke I can explain what happened last night if you would just listen to me." Naruko pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you unless it's about the job." I said continuing to walk.

"I just want to tell you what happened yesterday that prevented me from showing up." Naruko said continuing to follow me.

I didn't say anything and she just continued to follow me until I got to my house.

"Stop following me," I said irritated.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." Naruko said relentless about getting her point across.

"Fine, hurry up." I said still upset.

"I stayed human the whole night." Naruko said.

I was shocked. Her saying that shocked me more than anything and my only thought was that she found someone to love her and she loved them back. And that angered me.

"Good for you now you can be with that person and live happily ever after." I said bitterly opening my door and shutting it in her face.

"Sasuke… that's not what I mean. I was scared that the moment I came over here in my human form at night you would reconsider letting me be around you. I enjoy being around you. It's the first time I actually felt comfortable around someone in both forms and didn't have to hide it. Just listen to me." Naruko said pleading.

"Just go," I said softly but I knew she could hear me.

That was the first time I actually felt my heart break. When my family finally came I wasn't even trying to be a good host because I was absolutely frustrated about everything. My mother came into my room to talk to me.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" my mother asked me.

"Mom, did you know that your friends husband is a fox also?" I asked.

My mother didn't really seem shocked by the information all she did was sigh and close my door. I was preparing for a long conversation.

"So, you know their secret." My mother stated.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"You know when I found out I thought it was a lie but then he transformed right in front of me. Your dad already knew about Minato because they were friends but me and Kushina were scared and shocked but Kushina still loved him even though he changed. The condition for them is a bit bizarre though seeing as they have to be accepted by the person they love. Then they can change at will." My mother said.

"Hang on, so your telling me that the fox's love doesn't stop it?" I asked.

"No, it's their acceptance over the fox part of them too. Kushina accepted both sides of Minato so he stopped being so hectic with his changes but he absolutely adored her. But there is one other way it can be stopped is if someone falls in love with them and if they fall in love with that person. Say for instance you love Naruko and she loves you that would stop the crazy changes." My mother said.

Wait what? I met both of those criteria's but I pushed her away. Did I just say I fit both of those criteria for the fox changing? Oh no I just pushed her away. I jumped up not being able to hold still anymore after what I did took off out of my room and ran out the house and what a coincidence it was a rainstorm again. I ran toward her apartment building and found which room was hers and banged on the door. She just so happened to open it and was shocked to see me at her door.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruko asked shocked apparent on her face.

"Can I come in?" I said.

She didn't say anything just moved out the way and let me in. I walked in she closed her door and I took off my shoes and coat that were both drenched.

"Okay, Sasuke now what are you doing here? Didn't you say to leave you alone?" Naruko said completely confused.

"I'm sorry," I said closing the distance between us and kissing her hard against her lips.

The kiss wasn't as long as I wanted but when I let her go she was panting and her pouty lips looked way more seductive that I nipped at them.

"Stupid bastard," Naruko mumbled against my lips but still continued to pull me inside her apartment more pulling me toward a hallway.

I couldn't wait anymore picking her up and going where I felt was right and made the right decision because I found her bed and was placing her onto it. I started to remove my shirt and kept my eyes on hers. Even now they were absolutely breathtaking. Naruko's eyes raked over my body like I was a piece of meat to her, which I probably was.

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" Naruko asked but I didn't respond because I knew we both wanted what I was going for.

I knelt down on the bed above her right above her lips and whispered, "you."

That was going to be the last time I told her what I wanted. I just dived in to devour her mouth wanting it completely at my mercy.

Naruko seemed to catch up because she started to pull off her shirt that I was more than willingly to assist taking off. As I lifted her off the bed to take her shirt off she bit my neck that made me gasp.

"What do you want?" I asked patiently waiting for her to respond.

"You," she said biting my lip and bringing me back down.

But I lifted shortly after that so I could pull my pants off. As I did that she started to take off her clothes too and she was way faster than me. When I was done she pulled me down but now my back was against the bed with her luscious body on top of mine. This was such a teasing action. I decided I would suck on her nipples and lick all I wanted but as I was preoccupied with that I didn't even notice when she coordinated herself in perfect position to impale herself on my dick. When she did all I felt was complete pleasure and I felt the need to bite something before I nutted right there.

She didn't give me enough time to calm myself before she started bouncing on me calling my name. I wanted her lips so I pulled myself up and started sucking on anything my mouth could attach too. I felt my fingers starting to scratch at her back and her fingernails starting to scratch my back but I didn't care I just wanted this pure pleasure she was giving me.

I couldn't take her being on top of me anymore so I picked her up slamming her against the wall slamming into her still with her moaning louder than before.

"Sasuke… mnh…" Naruko screamed, her moans were the best thing I ever heard and made me want her more.

Naruko was done with screaming because she started to bite my neck making me go faster encouraging me. I called her name a lot more and I didn't think me cumming this hard would ever happen but it did and it was all because of her.

When we were done I set her down on the bed in fear that I probably hurt my lovely vixen. As we both laid there I felt the need to apologize to her even greater than before.

"Naruko…" I started.

"It's okay Sasuke. I knew you would eventually catch on but I still didn't want to force my feelings on you if you didn't want me back." Naruko said completely understanding.

"I love you," I said looking at her and noticed her eyes flash colors.

"I love you," Naruko said with a warm smile catching my lips again in a gentle kiss.

The night we met there was a rainstorm. The night we made love for the first time there was a rainstorm. I wonder what else will come for the two of us.

A month has passed since the day me and Naruko became a relationship and everyone in her family and in mine were supposed to come by our house for dinner to announce are engagement. But there is currently a problem with Naruko right now she has been feeling sick puking every day. We thought many things but after today Naruko hasn't come out of the bathroom since her mother came with her father. I waited for my future wife to come out as her dad gave me a scrutinizing glare saying he would kill me and get away with it if I ever hurt his daughter.

I finally heard the bathroom door open and looked straight at my lovely vixen and she seemed to be blushing red. I was actually glad that her mother came before mine did. But before she could say anything the doorbell was rung and I went to go answer it, it happened to be my family. We were all in the living room when Naruko finally came out of the bathroom again after puking again.

"Sasuke, family, I have some news for all of you." Naruko said standing in front of everyone.

"Yeah baby what is it?" I said.

"That's exactly it, we're having a baby. I'm pregnant." Naruko said making everyone happy even the shocked me.

I stood and walked straight up to her. "You're having my baby." I said.

"You better not be trying to deny **OUR** child, are you?" Naruko said aggressively.

"No of course not. I am just really happy about it." I said pulling her gently into me.

"Good," Naruko said curling into me and making are family's even more happy.

I know it was just a month but now I know my life with her is complete and that I would never find someone who could complete like she can. To think this all started over rainstorms. And speaking of which a rainstorm is actually happening right now. Perhaps Rainstorms are a good thing.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


End file.
